poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Showing the gang a machine/Danny explains his origins
This is how showing the gang a machine and Danny explains his origins goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Danny Phantom. Rianna F-Fiona: I hope the mystery could be solved. I guess Megatron is dead. Megatron: Ahem. Crash Bandicoot: Huh? turns and points at something Sci-Ryan: What's this? Danny Fenton: his hand Don't touch it! This is the Fenton Ghost Portal. Sci-Ryan: Ghost Portal? Danny Fenton: Yes. I had an accident with it a month before you guys arrived and it made me half-ghost. Ryan F-Freeman: With this, I can give Megatron a nice new home. at Megatron In the afterlife. Optimus Prime: No, Ryan. Megatron deserves to stay here. Ryan F-Freeman: I was joking, Prime. I just said what Buck did. laughs Danny Fenton: As I was saying, this thing made me half-ghost. Mattis T. Monkey: Does this also work on other people. I'll test this on Megatron in case it's safe and Ryan don't die or fry Mike and have to wear one of those masks like Vader because, that'll not be a good look for him. Plus, if it works, you and Tina can be heroes. nudges Megatron forward Ryan F-Freeman: Does she knows what she's doing, Rianna? Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. Madam Magianort: Looks like the Con leader has become more guinea pig then Sunset's bodyguard. laughs Ryan F-Freeman: Oh boy, Crash. Bertram will be Sunset's bodyguard if Megatron die. looks at him Matau T. Monkey: What? Evil Ryan: his magic to get Mal into Ryan's body Nothing. smiles and then Mal takes control Sci-Ryan: Ryan? turns to the Ghost Portal and lifts the plugs Ryan F-Freeman: Mal's voice Can't resist a little chaos. Crash Bandicoot: Are you ok, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: like Mal plugs the plugs together and the ghost portal comes on. Ryan gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Why am I laughing when I feel like sleeping? Mike: I think Mal is in your body. You think he can come out? nods then gasps as the Ghost Portal whirs into life Mattis. T. Monkey: Is this normal!?!? Mike: Uh... Crash Bandicoot: Whatever you do, don't touch it. Ryan F-Freeman: It might substain an attack. Sci-Ryan: What happens if someone touch it? pushes Megatron into the portal Madam Magianort: Go on. cautiously puts his hand on the portal and a green light floods the room Crash Bandicoot: What's happening?! Sci-Ryan: I don't know! watches as a bolt of green electricity strikes him and the others. Everything goes black Ryan F-Freeman: groans Danny Fenton: Ryan! Wake up! Ryan F-Freeman: Danny? Is Megatron got ki... wait. Are you... Danny Phantom? Danny Fenton: Yeah. I transformed so I wouldn't get hurt. Crash Bandicoot: I'm ok, Ryan. But, I have no idea what you turn into. looks in a mirror to see that his armor is now black and white and his hair is now white and his eyes are now green Ryan F-Freeman: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!his mouth What happend to me!? in and out Sci-Twi: Ryan! Calm down! Get it together! Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? sighs What... does the rest of me look like? Crash Bandicoot: Umm. Like you. Only, not you. Uh, your pendant is white. Ryan F-Freeman: My pendant!? and about to scream Sci-Twi: his mouth Are you going to scream again? Ryan F-Freeman: muffled No. wings on Sci-Twi's back Uh, Sci-Twi? You got wings? Sci-Twi: Yeah. Except they're nothing like Midnight Sparkle's wings. Ranyx: Hey! Where did my black coat got to? Ryan F-Freeman: Ranyx. It's still on you. Crash Bandicoot: Did Matau and his bandmates left? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe they decide to practice outside. nods Ryan F-Freeman: What happened to me? This isn't me. I cannot be ugly. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Megatron can be a bit scary when he yells. And I know a song. pendant glows and he blows on his pitch whistle song Embrace the Magic starts playing Evil Ryan: So you have magic~ And it's not that great~ But when it found you~ You knew it was fate~ And it might seem scary now~ But it can be wonderful too~ So why don't we embrace the magic~ [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes